Hellish Ambitions
by Tonio-buck
Summary: Ok this is an intresting story you'll have to read. hint: there are few way's to exscape from hell. Naruto must find it. he meet's an old friend while he's there to help.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Great Exscape CHAPTER:1

I can hear the cry's around me, the blood is so fresh in the air here. I dont think I can get use to a place like this, Not for all eternity at least. Shouldn't I have gone to heaven, I was alway's loyal to my friends, lived a good life with Hana, Got married and had a little girl. I feel quite bad that she wont grow up knowing her farther.  
I would know how dissapointing it is to not know who your farther is until your dam there and adult. Atleast she'll know who I am though. Hana would take care of that for me.  
Dam I'll miss my wife. I fell in love with her when I turned 18, I told kiba to ask her if she was intrested and if "yes" then meet me at the Bar on the far east of town at 7.  
I know it was pretty childish but what can I say, I was nervous. She met me there and Bam! love at first sight.

Now look at me though, Im in the worst position ever. Im sitting on the ege of a hill carved out of burnt't rock and hardened ashes. My clothes are durty. I'll explain what i'm wearing,  
hmmmm, My konoha headware as usual, My black coat with the orange flames sizzling at the tip of the bottom,My Kantana strapped across my back beneath my coat, It's orange Hilt My fishnet shir surrounded by white tshirt cut underneath,  
My leg straps of white tape above my sandals and my all black cackey pants. I would look nice if I wasn't this dirty. Im probably not even that dirty it's just maybe my surroundings are getting to me.

What can I say, "IM LITERALY IN HELL."

How you ask?? "SIMPLE"

I died in battle, By the Mizukage. It was fair and square, Not cheating involved, toe-2-toe. It just wasn't my day. Good battle, I nearly 1 but somthing's dont happen as you exspect them to and you end up here! "I Uzumaki Naruto! shal find a way out of this place so help me God!"

I stood up on the edge of the hill looking below me, There were all sort's of people in my viewing. Some looked like they didn't belong down here, and some you can tell had evil sinister minds. Death was everywhere, well not death because you couldn't die here. If was just endless fighting, if someone fell from a blow they could get up and keep going or just stay down calling an end to it.  
There was the ocasional demon you saw lurking around snatching a body ever now and then to satisfy it's hunger but they weren't that special. Well not these one's at least.  
Guess there aren't many great fiends in the part of the underworld. Well I'll have plenty of time to see some gigantic flesh eating monster's while i'm down here. Not ageing.  
Not weathering down. This is the perfect place for me to get stronger.

But 1 things been bugging me. Where is the kyuubi? I havent't seen it at all since i've been here. Something as huge at that beast should have cought my eye if I saw it were walking around. It is a Demon King after all. But I'll let that slip my mind once again. Now about getting out of here! Now if there were demons able to exscape to the living world there must be some kind of of Gates in this place that allowed that to happen and and I was going to find it. I'd better start asking arournd down there I thought. Before My mind knew it my body had already leaped of the cliff and I was soaring through the air,  
coat catching the wind and the smell of blood rushed through my nose. I scrunched my face as it brought tears to my eyes, "Not that I was sad". But the smell was just to horrible.

I landed in the crouching position by shooting a small ounce of chakra below my feet before the point of impact. Now let's begin.

As I walked throught the area I felt eyes meet my frame from the darkest shadow to one right beside me, some people staring, some going about their own business. There was no order.  
No need for work, Only survival. People did things that were crazy just to satisfy there pure boredom. I can see why, That's the reason Im about to try to get my ass out of here.

After for about a few minutes I saw a demon bout the size of an average man. Not to big, kind of bulky, and his face was simular to a raccoons. The exact type of person that seemed like they would know something. "HOw's it going" I said as I confronted the him. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You talking to me human" the racoon said in a vile voice. Sketchy to the ears.

Yes I am. I would like to ask you some very typical questions, I would enjoy it if you would answer them honestly.

He smiLed and began to laugh. Hahaha! just who do you think you are boy, You short of a brain or something. "would you like to die all over again?"

I scowled, are you going to listen to my question or not I said aloud!

He smiled, Sure I'll listen, On 1 condition. you've got to beat the answers out of me human. He leaned of the wall walking to where he stood 10 feet from the front of my face.

Well action already I thought smiling. "Firts Question" I raised my hand. "Are there any portals or gates in the area that can lead me back to the living world?"

He carried a shock exspression on his face looking at me with what seemed like curiousity.

He then charged me out of nowhere ground tumbling beneath him. it was either he was heavy or just pretty damn strong.

The Coon swung at my head as I leaned to the side and could still fill the force of wind as i nearly toppled over. His leg came towards my face for a round house but I quickly dodged jumping back. Not bad I said smileing. He gave me the same reply as he charged again, but this time I took first anitiative buy charging in and once he swung I side stepped getting into his defense and applied and Hard Knee to the middle of his gut. Now maybe if it were a regular human knee it wouldn't have hurt at all by how hard his stomach felt but my blow's arent regular. I gather the natural energy around me and attack with dashing speed and power.

The coon tumbled back and fell to one of his knees looking at me in frustraion. I charged him zizzagging so I wasn't in his plain sight and formed the nescicary hand seal and mumbled,  
Futton: cyclone, As I place my hand towards his figure a gust of wind pierced from my hand churning deadly for the Coon. I definely thought the battle would be over then but and that split second he vanished from my sight and reappeared right beside me. I was shocked at the blinding speed that I didn't even bother to move.  
"I'll answer your question human." I sat there listening.  
"But on one condition"  
"And what would that be"  
"you let me introduce you to another once mortal.  
I shook my head in achnoligment and he said follow me.

"BACK IN KONOHA"

There was a large crowd of villagers gathered in a huge clearing. The clowds were heavy but they hadn't seemed to take a leak on humanity yet but there still was a sadning silence as noone spoke a word out of the entire crowd. TheY just gathered infront of a casket as girl by the name of Haruno Sakura spoke up from about 8 feet in front of the casket.

"TODAY WE, MOST VILLAGER'S OF KONOHA , GATHER HERE TO REMEMBER OUR FALLIN FRIEND AND LOVED ONE UZUMAKI NARUTO. SOME OF US HAVE KNOWN HIM FOR ATLEAST 10 YEARS AND SOME OF US HAPPENED TO HAVE RECENTLY MET HIM. BUT STILL, HE HAS HAD THE SAME AFFECT ON US ALL. THE THING DEEP INSIDE YOU THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO BELIEVE IN EVERYTHING HE SAYS AND TRUST HIM AGAINST ALL ODDS"  
You could see the tear's flowing out of some people in the crowd's eyes. Even the Shinobi. In perticular a woman in the front holding her 2 year old daughter next to her. She was almost in a near frantic state. Her younger brother Kiba Was trying to hold her and give her words of encouragement like be strong but nothing seemed to matter.

Sakura continues " I'VE KNOWN NARUTO SENCE WE BOTH HAD BECOME GENNIN TOGETHER. I STILL REMEMBER ALL OF THE GOOD TIMES WE HAD STILL KNOWN AS TEAM 7, HALF OF US ARE IN DISTANT PLACES NOW, KAKASHI IS HERE,  
SASUKE, WHO KNOW'S, AND ME. WE MET MANY FRIENDS DURING THOSE DAYS AND MOST OF YOU ARE GATHERED TODAY. PRINCESSE'S AND PRINCES EVEN SHE SAID WITH A SMILE. WE SHOULD ALL BE HAPPY THAT OUT FRIEND HAS MOVED ONTO A BETTER PLACE AND WE SHOULD TRY TO CONTINUE THE LEGACY HE LEFT AS PLAIN AS DAY. ALLWAYS BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, NEVER GIVE UP, AND NEVER GO BACK ON YOUR WORD Sakura said as tears started to pour down her face. Her throat swelled, it became hard to breathe. She almost fell to her knee's but she managed to catch herself. She looked over the many familuar faces in the crowd. Garra, Kankuro, Shion, Anade, Tamari, Yuske, Inari, Yuke. SHE SMILED AND SAID WILL EVERY ONE LINE UP IN FASHION AND SAY YOUR GOODBIES AND YOUR HELLO'S.

Everyone lined up and did exactly that. Some people got to the casket a led down roses. Some laid down instant Ramen. Some got to the casket and poured to tears. Hana came to the casket last.  
"I'll always love your Naruto,ONly you. YOu promised even if you died you'd fine a way back." She motioned for her daughter Kinomi to say Bi Bi to daddy. Kinomi smiled and Said it aloud.  
"I'll be waiting sweethear" hana wispered walking off.

"BACK IN HELL"

Dam Why do I keep sneezing I thought to myself. I've been following this dam demon Genji for what seems like hours now.  
"Are we there yet I asked getting quite frustrated"  
Yes we age just about there he said as he moved the curtain stepping into a pretty small shack. Wait her boy, I'll get him. Genji said moving the curtain to it's original location. Sir I have someone who would like to meet you out here Naruto could here Genji speaking in a rather polite tone as if worried. What is Racoon?! Would you like me to skin you and wear you for a coat!

No it couldn't Be Naruto thought as he nearly jumped as he heard a voice he recongnized!

Naruto payed close attention to the figure behind Ginji that was coming out of the Curtain. He had a black vest simular to a chuunins in konoha's but hardened to steel. he wore dark blue cacky pant's and all black sand's with black tape strapped around the top. But what was so familuar was the Huge sword on the mans Back. The man looked Naruto in the Eye's with a cold stare. "Coon who is this girl." the man said.

The coon broke in introduced the two. Sir this Is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is

"MOMOCHI ZABUZA".

Naruto smiled, "So you did become a real demon in hell." 


	2. Part2

_THE GREAT EXSCAPE PART 2_

_"So you did become a real demon in hell huh" _

_Zabuza just looked at the man as if he was somewhat familiar but just couldn't put his finger on it. Hmmm where have I seen this boy before, those blue eyes, the blond yellow hair. It all seems so familiar. He met Naruto's gaze with his own._

_So it seems that you don't remember me, im very hurt to have been forgotten so easily Zabuza-san. Allow me to jog your memory. Land of Waves, the Great Naruto Bridge. The bridge builder Tazuna? Ring a bell? No? Losing to Kakashi Hatake?_

_Zabuza's eyes grew wide in shock! _

_No it couldn't be. Not that little shrimp who got his ass handed to him by Haku! I wont believe it! _

_Naruto smiled and said to Zabuza you'd be surprised how much the Ninja world and I've changed over the 9 years you were absent. _

_Zabuza looked at Naruto for a moment before looking at the sky. It was near dark now and you could sense the the incredible chakra's from the huge demons that only started their feast at night. He looked sad as if he missed the real world where there was fresh air, cold blue water that went of for days in his homeland, the smell and scent of trees, honey, and wild life. He then looked back at Naruto. How about you tell me as much as possible kid._

_Sure no problem Naruto said knowing what that expression meant that was on his face. He to had already grown tired of this place. The place reeked with a nasty scent. The blood smell that he had gotten used to back in the living world, the heat that seemed to never end in this area about 108 degrees on a good day. Here if it wasn't to hot it was to cold. There were area's covered in white so far that the naked eye couldn't see. The Snow demons seemed to be the most powerful separating themselves from the rest. I guess it could be that they just have the advantage on there home court where other demons usually don't roam. Expecially where most humans don't go._

_Water demons were friendly and were close with one another. They excepted outsiders as their own and their land rested to the south where this world seemed endless. The land the we reside in now is the land of fire nesting in the west. Where the infamous dragons lurk in the deepest of caves. I who have yet to see one have heard stories of their might. Their great frames that cause shock to the heart, the fire they breathe from their mouthes, no wings like I had heard there were in the fairy tales. They are seen as the most sinister of creatures, I would bet my life that there is a dragon that can take out that damn fox on a good day. But the place I am most interested in the land of wind to the East. There is said to be creatures there that have such beauty that hell is not worthy of their hospitality. Some say the Eagles were sent down by God to watch over the area and they were marked with gold trims across each wing to show they were special, I'd love to see such a thing. _

_(back to story haha0)_

_Zabuza motioned for Genji, and I to follow as we started to walk off to the forest and I began my story to Zabuza._

_First I started with myself witch im sure he didn't want to here but im glad he held it in. I told him basicly about every thing that I knew of that had happened during the time of his absence, my chuunin exams, everything I knew about Akatsuki, about the attempted invasions on konoha, my training with the toads, the battle with the Pains, the new rebel groups that were as dangerous as any ninja in the nations, mostly jounin and so on and so on. By the time I was done and he was done absorbing everything in he turned to me and smiled. Seems like I'll have some strong oppositions to kill if we get back to the living world. _

_You will have very strong opponent's I said with a grin. One's that make your blood boil with excitement, the kind that makes every blow thrown make you want more of it. More pain, more satisfaction, more urge to win, some times the pressure gets so tense that it's hard to breathe. _

_Genji gulped from behind._

_I started to laugh as Zabuza stopped and motioned for us to hide to the right. I finally sensed something was coming and followed as he said. We darted about 20 so meters away and hid behind separate trees. We then turned around to see if we could catch sight of what we were sensing. As we stared on and finally though that there was nothing there we heard a creaky sound. Something that sounded so weird it'd make you want to jump out of your skin like waking up with a giant cockroach in your face. This sound sent us on edge. As we continued to look around we finally caught sight of what is was. _

_About 17 meters away from us there was a Spider atleast 8 meters tall and 5 meters in with. 8 legs all clamping over trees. We froze in fear at the sight and tried to hold our piss in. Well I did atleast but I don't think it fazed Zabuza. He stepped out from behind the tree and off toward the creature with a mad look in his eyes, a sly grin placed on face. _

_(BACK IN KONOHA)_

_Hokage-sama did you call for me said Kakashi opening the door to the Hokages office. _

_Oh Kakashi-san yes I did would you please come in and have a seat said the white eyed Hyuuga man from behind his desk. _

_Kakashi walked in closing the lid of his favorite book written by Naruto himself after he decided to continue his sensei Jariya's legacy by continuing the famous icha-icha series. He then took a seat placing his feet on the desk before him witch the Hokage didn't mind because he had gotten quite used to it. _

_As Neji got up from behind his desk he stood up and walked towards the window. Looking out at the village he spoke up. Kakashi I think something is wrong, honestly it doesn't feel like Naruto has died at all Neji said in a hard non chattered tone. Do you remember when he used to leave all of those different times on his training trips. That's what it seems like, like he is only gone temporary and will be back someday. A few months ago it didn't seem like a funeral at all did it?_

_What are you getting at Hokage-san Kakashi asked his interest now alarmed._

_I don't really know myself what I'm getting at but their is just a feeling that something is wrong. I hope it's just me but I'll keep you updated if anything happens. Anyways for your mission. Neji pulled a scroll from beneath his cloak then tossed it to Kakashi over his shoulder who caught it and opened it quickly, scanned it, and eyes widened in shock. _

_Do you honestly want me to do this Hokage-sama? This can possibly start a war between nations. Not if you dont get caught. I want you to go their, sneak in, disguise yourself as a citizen and then place the bombs on numerous buildings. one's that are a good amount of distance apart so thee wont be very much death. My reason for giving you this mission and only you is because Konoha is in a weaken state as of now. It's been damn there six years since the Pain attack and some area's still need rebuilding. We've gotten a lot of help from our allied countries but it's still going at a slow pace. I want you to go there and slow "Hidden Rock's" rise in power. They are becoming more and more of a threat each day conquering more land to east and expanding there country and hidden villages borders. I want you to destroy these certain building's which have a good influence on there financial state, and there taxes. If they lose those 3 building it should slow down their climb for atleast 7 months. That's more than enough time to get our once strong power back! Our will of fire that has burned for over a hundred years! Neji said in somewhat anger turning around facing Kakashi who sat there listening. _

_So when would like me to leave? Kakashi stated in a simpleton tone._

_When ever your ready Neji said sitting down. _

_Hai! Kakashi said getting up then bowed and left the office._

_Damn that bastard should be in this seat not me thought Neji as he received paper work from his clerk. Who does he think he is turning down the job._

_(BACK IN HELL)_

_Zabuza! Zabuza! I whispered trying to get the man's attention but he wouldn't listen. He kept walking towards the animal in his own little world and zone. He then turned his head towards us saying to me,_

_"Kid, I'll take care of this creature. Watch my every move, every motion of my body, every jutsu I use. Down to the tiny nicks of my hair. tell me what rank of ninja I would be considered in the shinobi world today.  
Damn this is going to be good I said to myself. I wonder how strong this blood hungry bastard has gotten in this place. His power shouldn't have increased drastically because he was already a well known ninja with great power in the other world. I climbed the tree (chakra walking) and took a seat. _

_Zabuza picked up a descent sized rock and hurled it at the spider. Seeing that just one rock wasn't going to do it he decided to hurl a few more until he had caught it's attention and it was staring directly at him. He unstriped his sword from his back and dug it into the ground before him and hopped on top placing 2 feet on the sides while he held the sheath staring at the spider. "It would seem your ready". Zabuza bent his knees and jumped forward sword leaving the ground heading towards the spider who stood there not letting an eye leave his attention of Zabuza. Right before Zabuza's first strike in a diagonal swipe the spider jumped back using all 8's and began to shoot web's from it's mouth still in mid air. Zabuza dodged to the right landing on branch then in an instant was hurling for the spider again. He swung vertical this time as the spider dodged in the same tactic but as it seemed Zabuza's sword was stuck in the ground he said" diedo seken jutsu":Mud World: Water began to rise from beneath the sword that covered the land reaching blocks separately in distance. The water quickly desolved into the earth and created the brown wet mud that had risen so high it covered the trees. _

_I lep into the air avoiding the rising mud and Genji did the same right behind me. I placed my feet on a spot that seemed steady and used my chakra to make sure I didn't move. This was very interesting indeed. I smiled and continued to watch. _

_The spider landed flat on top of the mud and a few of it's legs got stuck inside. It quickly used chakra in it's remaining legs and bursted upward and landed on the mud with no problem. Zabuza had a disappointed look on his face. _

_"Nice Jutsu human, but to think I the Demon Shinji would fall for such a trick means you take me lightly. I'll introduce you to the most deadliest poisons in the underworld." the spider said clicking it's silver fangs together._

_It then darted on all 8's towards Zabuza , he began to run to his right at the same time, the spider let a black gas escape it's mouth as it ran trailing Zabuza. It then spit out the filth in tiny sharp needles aimed at all sections of his body. He leap into the air hands wide like an eagles doing a back flip in what seemed like slow motion to Naruto&Genji. He landed on 2 feet back facing Shinji the spider who was still charging Zabuza at full speed. Zabuza held his sword in his left hand and for some odd reason his hand started to vibrate and the metal on his sword seemed to turn into a brightened silver. He tossed the sword in air and caught it with his right hand and turned around swinging a huge gust of water at the spider who had know where to leap to, noroom to dodge, nowhere to hide. Only could take the hit and have peaceful death. Well not really a death but give up before it's body was irreparable._

_I clapped my hands walking towards Zabuza with a grin on my face. Good, very good actually. I was surprised you were able to handle it so quickly and swift. In all honesty he had risen above my expectations. Im more than sure that this man can do a lot more than what he had just shown me._

_Zabuza looked at Naruto not showing any emotion. "Kid you do know that time goes slower her in this place. which means about a month her can be a year or more in the real world."_

_My eyes opened in shock, I can guarantee I have already been her about 2 weeks. Witch is probably over half a year in the real world. Dam why hadn't anyone bothered to tell me this until now! I need to get back. I have no idea what's going on in the world right now._

_That's the reason I've gotten so much stronger. An endless time of training can do that to someone. _

_I shook my head in agreement._

_"So based on what you saw kid, Where do you think my skill would be ranked in the Shinobi world of these days?"_

_I looked Zabuza dead in the eyes saying " you in my opinion are very strong, about the same strength of and average rouge organizations leader which is pretty powerful. But there are some enemies out there, not even more than a handful who have found way's to rival the powers of gods. Instanious moving, time space jutsus, can control the weather to fit their fighting styles, one such as myself can destroy matter by looking at it with high concentration of my eyes and the snap of my fingers." I said looking at Zabuza with no facial expression to make sure he knew I was telling the truth. _

_At first he was shocked but then I could see his eyes brighten with excitement of being able to do battle with such opponents. His fang like teeth started to grit together in a sinister smile. "I CANT WAIT"._

_As me and Zabuza were having our conversation Genji broke in and pointed out something was strange. "Zabuza-san, The spider that was just defeated appears to be trying it's best to get over here. Would you like me to finish the job asked the coon demon.?_

_No, let us go to it and see what it is that it wants._

_As the 3 of us walked closer to the spider and stopped a good safe distance away it stopped and began to speak._

_" You who have defeated me, I offer the contract of my life and the one's of Spider''s above me. I with my silver claws offer to sign allegiance to you through a blood contract."_

_Zabuza watched on interested in what was going on. He watch as the spider brought fourth a scroll from it's mouth with silver fang's placed on the outside and was gray with black symbols covering the layers. _

_It seems like he is offering a summoning contract Said Genji._

_It will come in very handy in battle if you may happen to come across much larger creatures than he whom im quite sure is no where near the boss of his species I said adding in 2cents._

_Zabuza took the scroll and said "I guess I have moved up a level in the ranks of shinobi world " turning around to face me with a smile._

_**I to have had a summoning contract but It seems that when I died the contract with the toads was closed for good. I would miss fighting along side the honorable creatures but it would be of too much wasted time to search for the mountain of toad's all over the ninja world I thought to myself.**_

Zabuza bit his thumb drawing blood and placed it on the scroll sealing the deal. For now he really had moved up in the world with this extra boost in power.

(IN HIDDEN ROCK)

_Kakashi stood at the outskirts of the hidden village on the valley side of a nearby stone carved hill. He sat waiting for night to arrive so he could begin his mission. He would have to be quick, unseen, and do things with a boom! His favorite style of mission. _

**Dam why am I the one that gets stuck with the shitty work to do, I should ask the Hokage for a vacation or something. Just me time, at the beach, hot chicks, nice asses, big balloon tits, with just that I can wright my own ich-icha series Kakashi thought with a smile beneath his mask. **

_After thinking of all the perverted things that can come to ones mind Kakashi awoke from the trance noticing that the sun was finally setting. He sat up from off the ground standing to his feet. _

_I'd better get going if I plan on getting back to Konoha on time. """_

_As Kakashi took off jogging towards the village he began to see the lights and tall structures of building's far larger than those of Konoha. It seemed that most of these buildings were carved with high ranked rock ninjutsu. He saw the entrance of the village a huge gate that was black and brown with high arched poles about 50 feet high on each side with the rock symbol place on the top of each. As he saw the gate he detoured to the left of the huge walls that surrounded the village, as he went about 70 meters to the left he placed both of his feet on the wall using concentrated chakra. He first made sure that he wasn't seen checking around himself in all directions. He then dashed upward in a blur all the while noticing that the wall had a few guards on top in different directions, As he neared the peak of the wall he leap forward grabbing the closest guards neck while still in the air. He took the guard on a ride falling down the other side of the wall. As he was about to hit the ground he took the guards body and slammed it into the earth. As he looked up making sure that the other guards didn't notice him he dashed forward staying to the backside of the building's so that he wouldn't be seen. When he found a nice hiding spot he bent down to his knees and took a piece of paper from his jounin vest. _

_"So these are the buildings im going to have to destroy. shouldn't be to hard. Place a few explosive tags on each and it'll be done. _

_He then continued to the first building that was closest. It was about 40 feet high but wide at ends. He crept to the side of the building and stuck a explosive tag to to where he was standing. He then walked up the wall and placed another at the middle of the frame. He did the same to the top. He then made his way to the opposite side of the building and performed the same task again. _

_He leap to the ground and performed a time seal on the tags. _

_He then made his way to rest of the buildings 1 taller and 1 smaller performing the same task on each. Right before he was about to do the time seal on the last building he felt and incredible killing intent pressure his spine. Coming from the side of the building a female figure with green eyes sharp as a knife, dark black hair, on her left cheek was a tattoo of a small fish. She was about 5 foot 10 inches in hight. Wore a green turtle neck, black jogging pants that stopped and tightened around her calf muscles. Her weapons pouch strapped around her left thigh and right arm. _

_(Your a sneaky one Kakashi Hatake of Konoha,) the female said smiling ( I wouldn't have seen you if I weren't sneaking through this places allies myself. So that brings me to my first question, what would you be doing so far from home in the land of earth?)_

_Kakashi took a deep breath trying to focus his mind thinking of how to get out of this situation. There was no way that he would be able to defeat this woman as he knew already who she was. The Mermaid of the East Isumi tako. Known for creating deserts of water and picking away with her opponent's from underneath as she pleased. He swallowed his spit gulping._

_( I don't think I can tell you that miss. This is a highly classified mission from the Hokage himself. I would be foolish to give you such information.)_

_She Stared Kakashi directly in the eyes before speaking. _

_(Oh well none of my business, I was just asking so you don't have to fear for your life. I already have a clue what your about to do anyway so quit your shivering)_

_Kakashi hadn't even known his left arm was shaking. _

_(If I wanted to kill you you'd be rapped in a can of tuna by now. But since I'm not going to I'll have a payment of some thing else) Isumi said stepping towards Kakashi. With the stroak of her fingers she began to play with his hair. (Me and you are going to have a lot of fun aren't we Kakashi-kun.)_

_Kakashi sighed happy that he wasn't going to die. _

_30 minutes later. _

_As Kakashi saw Isumi walking away clearly satisfied with his performance he placed his back against the wall still heavy breathing. Oh shit my mission!_

_He quickly did the time seal on the last explosive tags and darted to find an exit to the village. He couldn't go the same way because he was sure that someone had found the guards body that he had crushed. He would take a different route that would not take very long but would make sure he wasn't seen. _

_He dashed in a blur having most of his chakra concentrated into his legs avoiding the sights of any who may have noticed his sound. He found the nearest exit over the wall and dashed up it in the same manner as before. _

_As he stood about 2 mile's outside of the village he sighed bending his knees looking at the lights of the village. _

_(MISSION COMPLETE)._

_He performed the necessary hand signs and closed his hands._

_BOOOOMMM!!!!!!!_

_He could see the explosions from his point of view. _

_(The things we do for power) Kakashi said turning around heading back to Konoha._

_(BACK IN HELL)_

_Oh my gosh Genji!!!! Where the hell are we!!!!!!! Naruto screamed at the coon demon demanding an answer._

_We've been roaming around this damn world for over a month! I need to get my ass back to the living world. _

_Genji frowned eating his freshly cooked meal. (We should near the portal within the next few day's. But that doesn't mean that we will be able to survive long enough to go through it) Genji said with a smile._

_I look at him wondering what he meant by we may not survive long enough._

_Zabuza began to speak.(There is a story of a bumble bee that guards the entrance of the portal. Do you think that we are the only one's who have tried to escape hell. There have been so many before us. Though it's said that we cant die once we're here but we can still suffer from pain of poisons , weapons, and any other harmful things. The Bee is said to have a stinger brightened with silver nitrate that freezes the blood of it's victim immediately giving them nothing but and existence, Nothing more. _

_I froze at the horror of such a fate but was reassured that it was just a tail that I would pray wasn't true. _

_Zabuza decided to take watch and Genji&I fell quickly to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

THE GREAT ESCAPE PART 3

As we neared the entrance to the cave we were able to get a great image of the area that surrounded the hole. The tree's had died out miles back from where we stood, this area seemed to be burnt to ashes and had still ablaze grass and tree stumps sitting around. The grass was of a bright hard yellow and was as hard as nails. The area reached miles in with. The cave entrance was a great circle, the edges were in sharp lines of needled rock that threatened to fall at any moment. There was a darkness that lasted forever in the cave, nothing was visible, it looked sweaty and hot.

Naruto jumped apon the wall next to the entrance of the cave. He ran up about 15 feet and pulled his Kitana from it's sheath on his back. He reeled back and lunged the sword into the wall sticking it deep inside so that only the hilt of it could be seen.

What the hell are you doing Naruto, get your ass down here so we can enter already ,stated Zabuza.

Im leaving my mark, This sword will be recognized by many who come this way in hope of escaping this hell of a place. Besides I'm not even that good with a Kitana, I carried it around because it looked cool and it matched my outfit. I would rather trust in my Tonfas in a life or death situation. They haven't failed me yet.

Naruto then reached behind his back pulling out a scroll from a compartment. He unrolled the scroll and place a descent amount of chakra into it and it began to melt. As the scroll de-solved it began to take the shapes of items. The Items then fell to the ground with a thud. Naruto then removed his black and orange coat.

"I wont be needing this thing anymore no will I."

He hung the coat on the hilt of his sword.

Zabuza&Genji looked on amused.

Naruto dropped to the ground and picked up one of the items. It was a full black arm guard with a silver knifed blade compounded into the side. He placed it on his arm as Zabuza&Genji watched it suck into his skin making it one with himself.

Naruto said Zabuza, doesn't that hurt like hell?

Yeah it realy does but after a while it numbs out and I cant even tell that they're there. I even designed them myself he said with a smile.

After the arm sections were done he put on the leg guards that were pure silver.

Naruto then stood up and motion for Genji&Zabuza that it was time to enter.

(15 Minutes Later)

What the hell is this disgusting smell in here!! Zabuza asked with authority.

Oh shit I think Im gonna pass out said Naruto clinching the point of his nose trying to make breathing easier.

Genji who had smelled much worse things than this looked at them strangely. What's so bad about it, all it smells like is...

He couldn't even finish his sentence before his eyes busted in shock.

What's your problem said Naruto looking at Genji. Is something wrong, did you step on shit?

This sm ee l . It sm eee lls Genji tried to pronounce but his voice was quivering.

Let it our already Genji Zabazu said getting annoyed.

Like " Dragon Breathe".

Naruto&Zabuza both buckled in their tracks. **LIKE WHAT!!!!!**

Genji you might want to take a rest because your saying crazy shit. Naruto said.

For a moment I thought I just heard you say dragon breath. Naruto looked like a psycho path with that huge grin on his face. As if he were in denial.

Unhuh that's exactly what I said said Genji.

Naruto's hair shot up again. **DAM DAM DAM DAM DAM!!**

BACK IN THE LIVING WORLD

Miroshu-kun you shouldn't come home this late. What happened to me telling you to be home before 10 O clock.

See mom, I was ah..Ya know. Doing some extra training, If im going to past the chuunin exams this year in Hidden Cloud i'll have to become the most strongest ninja ever! Then after I past the chuunin exams im going to come back and be the greatest chuunin ever. After that i'll become ill help make the Village Hidden Under the Fang so powerful that they give us the title of having our leader be called a Kage! Said the white haired green eyed gennin.

Miroshu's mother smiled at her boy and walked over to him and gave him a huge hug and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Of course you will honey, and then you will be able to show the world that it doesn't matter how talented or a genius someone is. If a another person tries their best they can accomplish anything they put their mind to." she said pinching his cheeks together.

Miroshu's smile widened at what his mother had just told him, she was right. He would take the ninja world by storm, and it all would start in the chuunin exams next month. _But what if im not stronger than the other nominees, what if they've been training much harder than I have. I haven't improved very well lately. The only thing Im good at is taijutsu. My ninjutsu is week and genjutsu is out of the question. What should I do! I need someone to train me. But no one has the time. They're all busy trying to solve their own problems. Make themselves stronger. There's no time for me in their picture._

Miroshu's smile had quickly gone from a smile to a frown.

His mother Laria noticed and grabbed his head and looked deep into his eyes. What's wrong son.

Miroshu stared back at his mother for a few moments before he decided to answer.

"It's because I have no one to train me! Other kids are getting far ahead while im staying the same and not learning any new ninjutsu. I need a sensei!"

Laria looked at her son with disappointment, not at him but of herself because she was not able to do anything for him.

Miroshu I tell you what. If you keep practicing as hard as you can I'll go as far as the end of the world to find you an excellent teacher. Do we have a deal?

Miroshus eyes brightened at his mothers words. She was really always there for him. He truly knew that she meant well and didn't want to lie to him about no being able to afford a teacher but he never wanted to see his mother sad. So he put on his mask and played the part of the overexcited kid.

THE NEXT MORNING

Miroshu woke up early at around 5 in the morning. He had decided that since he wasn't going to get a sensei anytime soon he would just modify the techniques he knew already so that they would work for him in different situations. He would turn a C ranked technique into A ranked jutsu!!He would perfect his taijutsu form to where their were errors in his movement and perfect the use of his material sensing to where he could materialize the air around him into an sea of churning waves! He would succeed oh yes. He couldn't possibly fail with the things at stake.

(3 HOURS LATER)

Miroshu stood breathing hard trying to grasp the air within his lungs. He was so tired from the intense training he had been doing, chakra control, water walking, tree climbing, taijutsu training and other different things he had learned from books. The books he received from his mom were basicly his only real connection to training in the ninja world. They were guides and ways to help someone with basic ninja techniques. The book also had small ninjutsus like water clones, earth clones, and illusions. There was also a technique called (Evaporating Palms) witch allowed the user to make his fist nearly invisible by releasing chakra through points in his hand and then controlling the energy around the fist to make it nearly invisible. This technique would go great with his taijutsu.

He leaned his frame up strait deciding that he should take a rest, he was near chakra exhaustion and knew that his consciousness was nearly over.

As Miroshu began to walk through the forest he could feel the limbs in his body tweaking, his vision became blurry at some points, he tried to catch his balance by leaning his palm on a tree to keep himself steady.

Dam I think im gonna die out here Miroshu said clutching his head. Mom! Mom! he tried to call out but his voice wouldn't let out more than whispers. Mom! His vision blackened!

Miroshu sat there his back placed on a tree trying to gather himself. What had happened he thought placing his hand on his head, looking up he finally got a good scene of his surrounding. The area filled with gigantic trees towering above him, the river he could still see about 50 meters back. It was now pitch black outside and the air had a certain calmness that he wasn't used to.

Oh shit he said getting to his feet, Im probably already late again. Moms gonna kill me. He tried his best running through the forest but he still had a minor headache so he decided to rest and recover himself before he continued.

Something's wrong here, the birds aren't even out tonight he thought to himself. There were usually birds everywhere you looked in this area and as he searched around there were none in sight.

"I'd better hurry."

As Miroshu neared his house he could see that the lights were still on in the kitchen and that the front door was swinging with the wind wide open. He ran across the lawn as fast he could not noticing the lean figure staring at him from the roof of the house as he rushed through the door. He could see the food pot's spilled on the floor with his favorite dish laying outside of them.

Kaasan!! he called worried not for the first time. Kaasan you home?! He didn't get an answer witch worried him even more. He rushed through the house looking for his mother. First he searched the living room, then the basement they had built just incase of an emergency but she wasn't there either. Where could she be he thought beginning to panik. His face began to sweat as his green eyes began to tear. He started to breath a bit harder out of fear that something bad had happened.

As he made his way to his mothers room he could see a dent in the door from the outside. The brown wooden door was strong as and ox so he knew his mom wouldn't have been able to do such a thing. He reached out for the doorknob slowly knowing that in his heart if he opened this door his life would change. As he stood there contemplating weather he should open the door or not he heard a loud scream come from the other side. That caused all thoughts to rush to the back of his head as he bulged through the door.

BACK IN HELL

(Guys Im going to try something different, at the end of a speakers sentence i'll place the first letter of their name so you'll know who it is. )

So how much longer do you think it will take for us to reach the gates Genji? N

It should only take a few more momments. You can see the path we are takeing is curving in different areas and the symbols on the walls are starting to change. G

Naruto looked at the walls. He hadn't noticed before but surely the walls patterns were changing. When they had first entered the cave they had kept on a strait path witch seemed to be the safest thing to do, as they made there way forward they had started to notice the walls had began to slowly glow in some areas where pictures/symbols stood out the most. At first there weren't many at all but as they got deeper and deeper into the cave the walls had started to look like an giant halway with light bulbs placed in a glass wall. The symbols seemed to be pictures of different demons of the underworld. Some small and curly and others large and bulk sized. Now the patterns were starting to curve in different sections as if leading the un welcomed party to a location.

Something here seems fishy got dammit We haven't saw anything since we entered this shit hole. In a vast place such as this there should be demons lurking in every corner. Z

Wait I see something. Some-things filling out ahead. I think we've finally found it! Naruto said throwing his fist in the air to congratulate himself.

About damn time. Z

As we entered the room there seemed to be rows upon rows of rocks leading above in a circular pattern overlapping each other. It was in a shape neither of the 3 had seen before. But what really awed them was the fact that wear the pattern ended there were a set of two gigantic golden gates even larger than the ones that contained the kyuubi within Naruto.

So those are the gates to the real world I would guess. Z

Wow I never would have thought they would be so huge. N

This is the demon world you see the impossible all the time. Z

As if the demon world were agreeing with Zabuza something that seemed very impossible happened . On the far corner of the wall on the other side of the huge area it was instantly crushed from the inside as the rocks began to crumble and a giant Fox with 9 tails began to crawl out on all fours as if hungry for a meal.

Fuck. N

I knew it. Z

.........G(Piss)

LIVING WORLD

Miroshus mind was in a frenzy and in pain at what he saw when he had opened the door. There right before his eyes stood his mom but what was painful was not his mom. What was painful was that his mom was hanging from a wall in mid air having the life choked out of her by an unknown person wearing a dark black cloak with black hair from what Miroshu could see from the back.

Kaasan! Miroshu said running towards the man taking a kunai from the holder on his left thigh and tossing dead towards the figures back. The man rotated on his right leg still holding Laria by the throat and caught the Kunai between his index and middle finger.

You BASTARD! LET KAASAN GO! Miroshu screamed as he leap into the air to give the man a hard thrust to the face but soon found out that it was to no avail as the man shoved Miroshus foot to the right while at the same time sticking the same kunai to the backside. Miroshu bent down in pain but he refused to scream. It would probably give this bastard pleasure to see him cry.

He forced himself to his feet staring into the mans face that had a giant red skar across the right eye reaching all of the way down below the mans lips. he had no eyebrows with a twisted sinister look in his eyes as if he couldn't wait to see Miroshu suffer some more. Please! Let my Kaasan go! Miroshu pleaded to the man. His mother was starting to faint he could tell by her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her pretty brown hair was in a mess. She held tears in her green eyes that were strolling down her cheeks. Her black apron that she always cooked in was in shreds and by what he could tell she had a gash above her head.

Please I beg you!

The man eyed Miroshu closely before laughing a deep laugh filled with all the evil that could only be processed by a physcopath. "Im going to kill you in fron of your mom, then I'll decapitate her and hang her from the cealing. Then I'll go do some dirty work in that town of yours. Your all going to die!"

I wont let you hurt her Miroshu said charging the man once more focusing all of his bodys energy to his right hand as he fainted with his left and as the man dodged and was inside of Mirshus guard he felt a fist pierce halfway through his stomach. He had finally used the Evaporating Palm!. The man dropped Laria as he bent back against the wall. "Dam Kid , your going to pay for that one!"

The man had a grin on his face as if he like the pain.

He performed a string of hand seals and yelled while shivering :Iwa Soutei! Rock Binding jutsu.

As Miroshu stood there he didn't notice until it hit him. The stone ropes had wrapped around every single limb on his body. He was held in place as the man walked towards him.

So not so tough are you now the man said while punching Miroshu in the face at the same time. As he was about to deliver a blow to the boys gut he felt a hand grab the bottom of his ankle. He looked down to see Laria struggling to keep him from hurting her child. He formed a smile on his face looking between the two of them with intrest in his eyes. "I have an idea".

The man then knelt down picking Laria up by her hair and then dragging her to the wall.

Please just let my Kaasan go! Ill do anything you want! Please just let her go. We haven't done anything to you! Who are you! Why are you doing this?!! Miroshu roared at the man tears flowing from his eyes.

The man turned back and smiled at Miroshu. "No apparent reason"

He then grabbed Laria by the throat and picked her up and placed her back against the wall. She tried to kick her way loose and struggled to free herself from his arms but it was to no avail. He then reached into his coat and pulled out a small dagger.

No please dont!! Miroshu pleaded.

But it was to late.

The Dagger had already been struck through his mothers chest pinning her high against the wall.

The man turned back around to face Miroshu with a grin on his face. The boys head was faced down as his white hair covered his green eyes.

_Why did he kill her? I've never seen this man in my life. We haven't done anything to him. He just barged in on my life and took my special someone. .............What should I do now? what do I.. d.. do wit.. with all of this anger inside of me. I want to rip him to shreds! I want him to suffer and endless death! I want him to apologize to my Kaasan!. But how?! How do I make him pay. How do I kill him!! _

These were the thought's racing through Miroshus mind. As all of the anger within him rushed to his head. All of the energy in his body rushed to his head! He opened his eyes looking at the ground witch looked different. It was as if he weren't part of reality. He finally looked up at the man across the room walking towards him who soon froze as the two made eye contact.

The mans eyes widened in surprise. He started to mumble words as he began to step back in the direction he had come from. He then froze in his footsteps as Miroshu broke through the rocks that were binding him.

The man could only mumble fractions of words as if trying to calm himself down.

Miroshu looked on walking towards the man eyes parting realms. He then was able to read what the mans lips before him were saying.....

**"RINNEGAN"**


End file.
